Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a receiving circuit in a multimedia apparatus, and more particularly to a decoding circuit applied to a multimedia apparatus and an associated decoding method.
Description of the Related Art
In a current Digital Video Broadcast-Satellite-Second Generation (DVB-S2), a receiver decodes a physical layer signaling (PLS) code to obtain system information including 7 bits. The system information mainly includes a modulation scheme, a code rate, a forward error correction data length and whether pilot data is present. In a Digital Video Broadcast-Satellite-Second Generation Extension (DVB-S2X) system, apart from a different encoding method, the system information further includes a bit for distinguishing between DVB-S2 and DVB-S2X. Because the receiver has no way of knowing what the 8-bit system information is before decoding received data, the receiver may encounter errors while decoding the PLS code, and correct information can be obtained only after repeated decoding operations. Further, the probability of decoding errors can be further increased when the signal quality is poor, resulting in degraded performance.